Back 2U
by Huang and Wu
Summary: If you can't return back to me again, then I will return to you #KaiSoo. A/N : Sebuah FF abal yang dibuat sebagai tanda kembalinya author dari hiatus UN!


_**(Oneshot) 'Back 2U' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] 2PM – Back 2U

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong-in (Kai), and other cast

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Angst, Romance, (SAR)

Couple : KaiSoo *harus*, dsb.

Summary : I will _**'Back 2U'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat KAISOO! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin 2PM – Back 2U ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Start ^^

Seorang _namja_ tengah menatap rembulan dari balkonnya. Sudah pukul 22.00. Dia tengah menunggu sang suami. Suami yang begitu dicintainya. Suami yang begitu diperhatikannya. Suami yang begitu –diidamkannya.

PIP PIP

Terdengar suara pemencet _password_. Do Kyungsoo _–namja _bermata bulat itu– pun segera keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menatap ruang tengah dari lantai 2.

CKLEK

Seorang _namja_ membuka _apartement_ itu. Hati Kyungsoo sesak. _Namja_ itu tidak sendiri. Dia bersama seorang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ berpakaian minim itu membopoh tubuh sang _namja_ ke sebuah sofa. _Yeoja_ itu menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo, lantas pamit. Kyungsoo tahu siapa _yeoja_ itu. Dia adalah Krystal Jung, pemilik perusahaan tambang di China. Dia terlibat skandal dengan suaminya.

CKLEK

Pintu _apartement_ tertutup, meninggalkan _namja_ mabuk dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo turun dari lantai 2, lantas menghampiri Kim Jong-in a.k.a Kai –_namja_ mabuk tadi. Kyungsoo duduk di sisi sofa yang kosong, lantas mengusap kepala Kai lembut.

"Eungh– Krys, aku ingin– hik! Lagi"gumam Kai tak sadar –masih dalam pengaruh minuman keras.

Kyungsoo terisak. Kai –lagi-lagi– mendatangi klub malam. Setiap malam, dia dibawa oleh _yeoja_ yang berbeda. Dan lebih parahnya, status para _yeoja_ itu tidak main-main. Kai memanglah seorang _Cassanova Executive Directors_.

"Kai, _kajja_, tidur di kamar saja"bisik Kyungsoo seraya mengusap surai kelam Kai lembut.

Kai tidak sadar. Kyungsoo mendesah berat. Selalu seperti ini. Tertidur di sofa. _Apa sebegitu tidak relanya kau tidur bersamaku di kamar_; pikir Kyungsoo sedih. Kyungsoo pun naik ke lantai 2. Tak lama, dia turun lagi, dengan sebuah selimut dan bantal.

Kyungsoo menyelipkan bantal itu di bawah kepala Kai dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Dia pun menyelimuti tubuh Kai sebatas bahu. Dia pun mengecup kening Kai lembut, menyalurkan cintanya yang begitu dalam.

"_Jaljayo_, _chagi_"bisik Kyungsoo, lantas segera beranjak ke kamar mereka –untuk tidur.

-XOXO-

Sinar mentari menyusup ke dalam kamar itu. Kyungsoo mengucek-ucek matanya, membiaskan cahaya mentari di retinanya. Dia pun beranjak keluar kamar. Dia melongo ke ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo mendesah berat. Lagi-lagi Kai tidak ada. Selalu seperti ini. Berangkat pagi buta, pulang larut malam. Kyungsoo meraih selimut yang berantakan itu, lantas melipatnya. Dia pun membawa selimut dan bantal itu ke kamar. Selama 2 tahun lamanya Kyungsoo menjalani rutinitas ini.

TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Kyungsoo pun beranjak ke pintu utama, lantas menekan kenopnya.

CKLEK

"_Annyeong_, Kyung"sapa seorang _namja_ dengan senyum _angelic_-nya.

"Ah, Junmyeon _hyung_. Masuklah"ucap Kyungsoo seraya mempersilahkan masuk.

_Namja_ tampan bernama Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho itu pun masuk, dengan seikat bunga di tangannya. Dia pun duduk di sofa.

"Kai-mu– sudah berangkat?"tanya Suho.

"Yah, _hyung_ pasti tahu jawabannya"jawab Kyungsoo sendu.

"Ah, aku– membawa ini. Sekalian untuk bertamu, aku hanya bisa membawa ini"ucap Suho seraya menyodorkan bunga itu.

"Ah, _gomawo_, _hyung_. Kau baik sekali"balas Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau mau tidak– jalan-jalan keluar? Kau pasti jenuh berada di dalam _apartement_ ini"tawar Suho, digelengi Kyungsoo.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_. Aku tak bisa. Kau tahu, kan? Aku ini 'istri' seorang Kim Jong-in. Seorang direktur perusahaan yang begitu terkenal hingga mancanegara. Aku tak bisa. Aku tak mau menghancurkan _image_ keluarga Kim"tolak Kyungsoo, dengan alasan yang logis.

"Aku kagum padamu, Kyung. Kau begitu kuat menghadapi Kai. Setiap hari, setelah pulang dari kantor, kulihat dia berjalan bersama _yeoja_ yang berbeda-beda setiap hari. Kau tahu, skandal Kai dengan Yoona, anak pemilik saham terbesar Korea? Dan juga dengan Yoon Sohee, aktris pemeran drama itu? Dan yang baru sekarang ini, adalah–"

"Krystal Jung. _Nde_, aku tahu semua itu, _hyung_"potong Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tak menceraikannya saja, Kyung? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada dirimu sendiri? Jangan egois, Kyung. Kau juga harus mementingkan dirimu sendiri! Kau ini manusia, Kyung! Bukan robot!"saran Suho, dengan beberapa penekanan.

"_Gwaechana_. Ini sama sekali tidak sakit. Biarlah aku bertahan sampai batas kemampuanku, _hyung_. _Gomawo_ karena sudah perhatian padaku, tapi aku tidak butuh. _Support_ saja keputusanku"ucap Kyungsoo seraya membungkuk dalam.

"_Arraseo_. Aku menghargai keputusanmu. Tapi, kalau ada apa-apa, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk menelponku!"tegas Suho, diangguki Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon pun pamit, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menunduk sendu. Dia pun duduk di sofa, lantas menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya –dan terisak pelan.

-XOXO-

Kyungsoo tengah menonton sebuah drama. Dia sangat menyukai drama itu. Tentang seorang _yeoja_ kuat yang rela mengorbankan dirinya demi _namja_ yang sama sekali tak mencintainya. Sama seperti kejadian Kyungsoo.

"_Headline news. Pemirsa, lagi-lagi Kim Jong-in terlihat berjalan bersama yeoja lain. Kali ini adalah Choi Sulli, penyanyi yang baru-baru ini naik daun. Skandal ini mencuat, ketika Kai terlihat berjalan dengan Sulli, seraya bergandengan tangan. Berita ini dikonfirmasi–_"

PIP

Kyungsoo mematikan televisi itu. Skandal baru, berarti _yeoja_ baru. Kyungsoo terisak. Mata sembab itu kembali menangisi Kai.

"Kai, apa sebegitu bencinya kau padaku, sampai-sampai kau dengan terbukanya berjalan bersama _yeoja_ lain?"gumam Kyungsoo sedih.

-XOXO-

PIP PIP

_Password_ terdengar telah ditekan seseorang. Kyungsoo –yang tengah mencuci piring– pun melongo ke ruang tengah.

CKLEK

Seorang Kai sudah pulang. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai pulang dengan sadar, dan tanpa _yeoja_ manapun. Kai pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Kyungsoo menunduk, rasa senang menyergapnya perlahan. Dia pun membuatkan Kai secangkir teh.

"Kai, ini tehnya. Kau pasti lelah"ucap Kyungsoo seraya menaruh secangkir teh di hadapan Kai.

"Pergi dari wajahku!"pekik Kai seraya mendorong Kyungsoo.

BUK!

Kyungsoo terantuk ke dinding dengan keras. Dia pun pamit. Kai meremas rambutnya kasar. Kai tampak sangat stres.

"Argh!"sergah Kai.

BUGH!

CRANG!

Meja di hadapan Kai telah ditendang, membuat semua yang ada di atasnya berjatuhan. Tak terkecuali teh buatan Kyungsoo. Kai melempar tasnya ke lantai dengan kasar, lantas menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Sialan!"pekik Kai tidak terima.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya dari kamar pun menangis hebat. Dia ingin sekali ke sana, memeluk Kai dan memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Tapi sayang, Kai terlalu membencinya. Apa yang membuat Kai frustasi, itu hanya Kai yang tahu.

-XOXO-

2 jam sudah Kai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Kyungsoo lebih berharap Kai mabuk daripada terdengar histeris seperti itu. Teriakan itu mereda. Beberapa menit kemudian, tidak terdengar apa-apa. Kyungsoo menoleh, lantas keluar dari kamar.

Tampak seorang Kai tertidur di sofa. Tampaknya, dia sudah puas berteriak-teriak tadi. Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam kamar, meraih selimut dan bantal, dan turun. Dia menghampiri Kai dengan pelan. Dia kembali menyelipkan bantal di bawah kepala Kai, lantas menyelimutinya sebatas bahu.

"Kai, kau tahu? Aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Aku lebih memilih melihatmu mabuk dengan _yeoja_ lain, daripada melihatmu berteriak-teriak histeris seperti ini. Apa yang membuatmu begini, Kai?"monolog Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun mengecup kening Kai lembut, lantas membersihkan kekacauan yang dihasilkan oleh kemarahan Kai. Kyungsoo melakukan semua itu dengan ikhlas, tanpa paksaan. Itu semua, karena cintanya yang –terlalu– dalam pada Kai.

-XOXO-

"Eungh"lenguh seorang _namja _bermanik tajam di sofa.

Dia membuka matanya, lantas menatap jam tangannya.

04.00

Kai membuka selimut yang menyelimutinya. Tampak bahwa dia masih memakai jas kantor. Dia pun beranjak mandi dan berganti baju.

Dia pun beranjak ke meja makan. Kai membuka _refrigerator_, lantas menautkan alisnya. Semangkuk _bulgogi_ tersaji di situ. Kai tanpa pikir panjang pun mengeluarkannya dan memakannya.

"Huh, enak sekali _bulgogi_ ini!"puji Kai.

Kai terdiam. Dia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo-lah yang memasak ini, lantas menyisakannya untuk dirinya. Kai pun masa bodoh, lantas memakannya dengan lahap.

Setelah selesai, Kai menaruh piring kosong itu di wastafel, lantas beranjak ke lantai 2 –untuk mengambil berkas-berkas kerjanya di kamar Kyungsoo.

CKLEK

Kai membukanya dengan santai. Untung Kyungsoo tidak terbangun. Dia meraih map-map di ujung ruangan, lantas segera beranjak keluar. Sejenak, dia menoleh –menatap Kyungsoo. Tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Kai pun segera keluar dan pergi ke kantor.

-XOXO-

Kyungsoo tengah membeli sayuran di supermarket, ketika melihat kejadian di luar supermarket. Seorang _namja _berjas gelap tengah melawan 3 _namja_ kekar. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Itu adalah Kai.

Kai tampak tidak takut melawan mereka. Meskipun ada yang membawa senjata. Kai mengeluarkan segenap kemampuan _karate_-nya, namun tetap tidak mempan.

"Hah, kalian mau apa!?"pekik Kai berani.

"Kami ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas kelakuanmu pada Nona Yoona! Kau membuatnya mengalami trauma dalam, karena sudah mencumbuinya dan meninggalkannya!"pekik salah seorang dari mereka.

"_Mwo_!? Aku tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali! Kami hanya jalan bersama, bukan berarti aku mencumbuinya!"pekik Kai tidak terima.

"Omong kosong!"pekik yang lainnya, lantas menyodorkan pisaunya dan–

CRASH!

Kai sudah menutup matanya, namun tak merasakan apa-apa. _Apa aku mati_; pikir Kai. Kai pun membuka matanya. Tampak ketiga _namja_ kekar itu membelalakkan mata. Kai pun begitu. Di hadapannya, seorang _namja_ mungil telah tertusuk pada bagian perutnya. Ketiga _namja_ itu pun berlari menjauh –tidak mau bertanggung jawab.

"Kyung-Kyungsoo!"pekik Kai, setelah 2 tahun lamanya tidak menyebut nama itu.

Kai terduduk dengan lemas, lantas mendekap _namja_ itu erat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hiks– kenapa, kau melakukan ini?"isak Kai histeris.

"Karena– aku mencintaimu"jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Dia pun menggendong Kyungsoo _ala bridal style_. Dia menggendong Kyungsoo menuju sebuah rumah sakit terdekat.

Kai berlari sekuat-kuatnya, berharap sampai dengan cepat. Kyungsoo mampu mendengar detak jantung Kai. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia bisa merasakan detak jantung tegas itu. Bagaikan alunan dari Surga.

"Hosh hosh– bertahanlah, Kyung!"tegas Kai, terus berlari.

Orang-orang menatap Kai heran, lantas tersadar begitu melihat ceceran-ceceran darah di trotoar. Kai tak peduli bahwa jasnya memerah terkena darah. Dia pun sampai di Rumah Sakit Seoul.

"Dokter, tolong Kyungsoo!"pekik Kai tiba-tiba.

SRET

Kai membelalakkan matanya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya, terjatuh begitu saja. Kai terduduk di pintu rumah sakit, dengan Kyungsoo di pelukannya.

"Kyung! Kyungie_-ah_! Jangan bercanda!"pekik Kai seraya menggoncang tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Pak, biar kami periksa dulu"ucap seorang suster, lantas meraba denyut nadi Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap penuh harap ke suster itu. Suster itu menggeleng lemah. Seorang dokter menghampiri mereka, lantas menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Dia menggeleng juga.

"Kyungsoo pasti hidup! Dia pasti masih hidup, dok! Kau salah!"pekik Kai tidak terima.

"_Mianhae_, Pak. Kyungsoo-mu sudah pergi ke tempat yang tenang sekarang. Pisau ini bisa saja menjadi penyebabnya"ucap sang dokter seraya menunjuk pisau yang menancap di perut Kyungsoo.

"_ANDWAE_!"pekik Kai tidak terima.

Dia mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat, lantas menangisinya. Dia mengecup kening Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"Kyungie, _jebal_! Kembalilah ke pelukanku!"pekik Kai.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa kembali padaku, maka aku yang akan kembali padamu"bisik Kai –hampir tidak terdengar.

CRASH!

Kai melepas pisau dari perut Kyungsoo. Suster, dokter, dan beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit menatap kejadian itu dengan heran.

"Apa yang– Anda lakukan?"tanya sang dokter, dengan waspada.

CRASH!

Kai menusukkan pisau itu pada jantungnya –dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang penuh cipatran darah Kyungsoo. Para dokter dan suster pun panik.

"Siapkan brankar!"pekik sang suster.

Sayang, Kai tak bisa diselamatkan. Jantungnya tertembus pisau yang tajam itu. Dia pun tewas, dengan Kyungsoo di pelukannya...

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #ketusuk jarum pentul

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal

**Huaahhh, author kembali dengan FF angst! Ini angst pertama author buat KaiSoo tercinta! Inspirasinya dapet setelah nonton Amytville *apa hubungannya coba. Mian kalo feelnya gak dapet, karena author ngetiknya pas lagi nonton film horror.**

**Spesial, ini sebagai permohonan maaf author. Pertama, karena mungkin author hiatus kelamaan. Maklum, abis UN. Kedua, karena di FF Handkerchief ada banyak kesalahan bakor. Maklum, bakor author emang masih harus dikembangin lagi. **

**Plus2 spesial thnx buat salah satu akun yg mengkritik author dengan sangat2 tajamnya di FF Handkerchief sebelumnya. Author udah usaha semampu author buat ngebuat FF yg bagus, dan kau dengan gampangnya mengkritik author dengan tidak elitnya. Maaf, tapi setidaknya, pikirkan perasaan author juga. Kalau FF author pada gk berkualitas, silahkan angkat kaki dari akun author. Tapi, yah, tetep author thnx banget buat kritiknya yg membangun banget. Two tumbs up deh! b^^d **

**Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini ^^**

**FF selanjutnya akan dipublish Selasa minggu depan, jadi stay tune ^^d**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**


End file.
